


Let Them Talk

by roguelightning



Category: Sanctuary (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-08
Updated: 2020-07-08
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:42:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25152616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/roguelightning/pseuds/roguelightning
Summary: Helen Magnus has never been a woman to conform to expectations. So when the Sanctuary Heads express their concern regarding Nikola, she tries to prove a point to them.
Relationships: Helen Magnus/Nikola Tesla
Comments: 2
Kudos: 13





	Let Them Talk

Helen Magnus was nothing but a bloody tease that had little to no respect for his reputation, Nikola decided. It was the only possible explanation for the way she had dressed that night. The crimson dress she was wearing was knee length, with intricate lace patterns on its sleeves. The first thing that Nikola noticed, however, was that her neck was bare save from a choker, the plunging neckline of her dress leaving very little to the imagination. The choker was made of silver, with small red rubies that draped down her neck, starting from below her pulse point and going all the way down to her cleavage. It looked like her neck was adorned with droplets of blood, and h gulped audibly when he realized the droplets started right below a deep red mark on her skin. He knew exactly what that was – he had put it there the night before, actually, but he had figured she was going to cover it up like she usually did.

She stepped in the ballroom like she owned the place, her gaze fixated on him as she closed the distance between them, and he could have sworn she licked her lips in anticipation.

“You can close your mouth now, Nikola,” she said with a smirk as she offered him her hand, guiding him to the center of the room. He let his arms encircle her waist as he pulled her closer, suddenly very aware of the fact that all the eyes in the room were upon them.

“You know everyone’s staring at you, don’t you?” he whispered against her neck. “I can only imagine what they’d like to do with you,” he growled, a sudden pang of jealousy hitting his heart.

“They’re staring at us, actually,” she amended. “And yes. That was the plan.”

“You dressed like this for them?” Nikola pouted. “And here I was thinking you were trying to seduce me.”

“Oh, we’ll get there,” Helen said as she threw him a lustful grin. “They’ll go home eventually, and when they do-“

“Or we could leave early,” he offered, his voice taking that dangerous note she loved. Still, she was there on a mission.

“Not yet,” she warned him, which made him raise an eyebrow.

“Alright, shoot,” he said with a grin. “Come on, Helen, I know you. You only dress like this when you want to prove a point,” he explained as he twirled her around. “You threw this party and invited all the heads of the Sanctuary, so I’m going to assume this has something to do with them.”

“There have been rumors of me being… corrupted,” Helen sighed. “Sleeping with the enemy, if you’d wish.” He snorted loudly at that, causing her to glare at him.

“That’s on you a bit, to be honest,” he said. “You were the one who had a thing against vampires.”

“I still do,” she grinned. “Just that I found more interesting ways to settle my differences with them.”

“Touché. And I assume the other heads of the Sanctuary were the ones who started the rumors, because you never cared that much about the kids.”

“The kids like you.”

“The _kid_ likes me, and he’s biased,” Nikola corrected her. “I think William is still pissed you didn’t end up with his thesis subject.”

“His loss,” Helen shrugged.

“True,” Nikola grinned. “But I have to say, Helen, if you wanted to give them a show, you should have asked me for help in the first place.”

The look she threw him in response to that was downright sinful. “Give me your best shot.” It was the last thing she managed to say before he dipped her dangerously low, his knee parting her legs as he let all his weight on her. It was a delicious feeling, having his body pressed against hers from head to toe, and she couldn’t help a small moan from escaping her lips. He held her there for a while, his grip firm on her waist as he traced a trail against the skin of her neck with his free hand. He let his talons grow as his index finger caressed her over the side of her neck. It broke her skin a bit, leaving a bloody trail behind it as his hand went lower, hovering over her breasts for a few seconds before he pulled her back in standing position. His index finger was coated in her blood and he inserted it into his mouth, sucking it clean, his eyes never leaving hers as he did so.

“Delicious,” he remarked on a satisfied tone as he let go of his finger with a small ‘pop’ noise. His eyes trailed down her body, taking everything in, from the few drops of blood that were now trailing down in her cleavage to her flushed skin. Her eyes fluttered as they fixated on his lips, her teeth sinking into her lower lip as she stared at him for a few seconds.

“We’re leaving,” she said bluntly, interrupting whatever thoughts he was having at the moment.

“What?” he tried to protest. “But I was having so much fun,” he pouted. “And you were too, actually. I can tell, you know. I can hear your pulse.”

She rolled her eyes at that. “Upstairs, Nikola. Now,” she explained, and it seemed he didn’t have enough blood left in his brain to think straight, because it took him a bit too much to realize that upstairs meant their bedroom and – _oh_.

“I thought you were trying to prove a point,” he said with a smirk. “What will they think if you leave your own party this early?” She leaned closer to him at that, a playful look in her eyes.

“I’m counting on you to make me scream loud enough for them to know _exactly_ what we’re doing,” she whispered before biting lightly on his earlobe.

“So much for you not being corrupted by a no good vampire, huh?” At his words, she grabbed his tie and pulled him after her.

“You know what? Let them talk,” she said on a determined tone.

**Author's Note:**

> Well this is for Teslen Appreciation Week day 5 that's for sure xD. What the prompt was however... I'd go with a mixture of Crimson and Aesthetics. Probably a bit more crimson tbh xD


End file.
